


锤基-任性的国王

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knight!Thor, M/M, king!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 骑士/国王Au！闹别扭的Loki就是可爱！





	锤基-任性的国王

“将最高的荣誉带回给国王陛下。”

这是Thor身为约顿海姆之王的专属骑士长唯一必需极为遵守的命令，一条会让他不断地像死亡之女神献上性命的命令，而他就像是只任人宰割的动物，能做的事情也只能向神明祈祷死亡之女神不会夺走他的性命，让他能继续为心爱的国王陛下卖命，让他能继续为爱人保护着领土，不被外来者侵入。

Thor带上自己最好的装备以及盔甲，配上国王陛下赐予他的宝剑，再三检查自己的装备以及盔甲是否佩戴完毕后，他徒步到陛下的私人宫殿，向他告别并许下承诺。在敲门意示房间内的陛下后，他小心翼翼地打开房门，尽量避免让外人瞥见房间内的一切，不让还在休息的国王陛下被其他的服侍以及臣民看见，毕竟，这时候的陛下可还没将自己打理好。

“陛下，我-”

他转身将房门轻轻关上，看着尚未起身的国王，不禁轻叹口气.看着属于他的可爱国王，明明是被世人害怕的约顿海姆之王，却在此时此刻，这无人之际流露出这么让人心疼的神态。陛下他在发恶梦。Thor其实并不知道究竟是什么样的恶梦，能在这几年以来不断地折磨着陛下。

而就算是身为国王陛下的恋人的他，那倔强的Loki Laufeyson也不愿意开口将关于那恶梦的一切说出。

Thor走向前，让自己能够站在睡眠中的国王陛下身边，想要将陛下那紧皱的眉头抚平，却没想到陛下会在这时间睁开双眼，从睡梦中清醒。Loki陛下看了眼站在自己身边，像是在守护自己的Thor，再一次闭上双眼。

他在颤抖着，他在害怕着。

“你，又要出去了吗？你-你要丢下我吗？”

他的语气里透露着强烈的不满，恐惧，他不希望他好不容易回来的骑士长又再一次离开自己，再一次去到一个他没办法看见Thor的地方，虽然他知道，Thor这么不定时地离开宫殿是为了保护他，不让任何的敌人有机可乘。

但他就是不喜欢。

是的，身为一国之王，他不能因为自己的不舍而让该保护国家的骑士长留在原地，陪伴着他。Loki知道这可能会使他好不容易建立起的王国就被恶势力夺走，也可能会使自己和Thor辛辛苦苦夺下的领地被其他的国家偷走。

Loki Laufeyson认命般地再一次睁开双眼，起身，在Thor毫无防备的情况下，将自己靠在他身上，偷取着对方的温度。将双手缠绕在Thor的腰间上，国王陛下将头埋在爱人的怀抱里。而后者也将Loki抱着，将下巴抵在陛下的头上。

“Loki，你知道我必须去。这是无法避免的。”

“让那三武士代替你去，不行吗？”

“Loki。。。”

虽然这么无礼取闹，似撒娇般的要求自己留在他身边对Thor来说就像是从天降下的礼物，但这也就像是个恶魔的陷阱，一旦他答应了Loki的要求，留在他的身边，那国家的边界很可能就会被虎视眈眈的敌  
国攻破，那Loki的安全就不再是最佳的了。

可若他选择离开Loki，那他的爱人就会再一次孤独一人，独自打理着国家的大小事务，还要独自忍受着被恶梦惊醒后的恐惧感，无人能倾诉。

“Thor，算我求你，好吗？不要离开我。”

天啊，我该怎么办？Thor不断地问着自己，希望自己那充满将敌人拿下的战术的脑袋能在这时间相处解决方式。可他也只想到一个，而且也不知道Loki是否批准。

“那让我去找Tony，让他帮忙，好吗？”

Loki却一句话也不说，只是埋在他的怀里。

“陛下” 

“Loki？”

“随你。。。”

Thor想，他也只能相信Tony和他的骑士Peter能帮忙了。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话就留下你的Kudos吧！^-^  
> 请告诉我你的想法！这对我很重要！


End file.
